<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will you merry me? (pun intended) by HalfMoAhalfpotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300581">Will you merry me? (pun intended)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfMoAhalfpotato/pseuds/HalfMoAhalfpotato'>HalfMoAhalfpotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaos Ensues, Christmas Fluff, Cringe, M/M, crackheads, i had to redo this cause i lost the file before and i dont remember all the tags ugh, jndxnqodne thats all i remember, lovesick fools, only during the proposal, proposal, shy Soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfMoAhalfpotato/pseuds/HalfMoAhalfpotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeonjun gasped.<br/>"YOU NEVER SAID THAT YOUR SURPRISE WAS A PROPOSAL?!"<br/>"Shush!"<br/>"Shush!"<br/>"Shush!"<br/>"Literally hyung, shut your pie hole up."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will you merry me? (pun intended)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MERRY CHIRSTMAS! ahem so this is really bad and cringe warning-its really cringe. also dont @me i know how to spell marry thank you very much</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ah, Christmas. The snowflakes fell with such grace, the sky was cloudy but visibly a pale blue. Christmas carols were heard from outside and the cup of pudding he was eating couldn't taste more sweet.</p><p><br/>"Soobinie~ Touchie!~"</p><p><br/>There comes the giggle he adores so much. He felt a light tap on his shoulder to see Taehyun smiling at him with that precious smile of his. His left dimple was evident and his sharp canine-like teeth came in a smile.</p><p><br/>"What is it, Tyun?"</p><p><br/>The younger pouted at the lack of enthusiasm. "Hyung, it's literally Christmas. What do you mean by 'what is it Tyun'?"<br/>The older chuckled and shook his head fondly, sure you'd find himas the intimidating, mature one of the group, but in reality, he was a softie and his pure soul rivaled Kai's.<br/>When Soobin turned his attention back to Tyun, he was left with a sulking boy. It was an amusing sight, really. The Kang Taehyun, campus' 'cold-hearted prince', pouting in front of him with his adorable round eyes.</p><p><br/>He giggled, booping the younger's nose which made him scrunch his face.</p><p><br/>"Aigoo, is someone grumpy?"</p><p><br/>The boy just snorted and walked away dramatically, all the while flipping his imaginary hair. Right as he left, in came Hyuka cartwheeling inside before retreating with his legs hoist in the air and his arms keeping him steady, who in fact, stole one of Bin's pudding bowls. After so, Yeonjun fell on the ground with an 'oof' from an attempted somersault, with lemons puffed in his cheeks and his hair partially dyed. He walked out with a soldier-like posture before tripping on his own feet. And if you thought that was the worst, you'd never imagine the school's hearthrob, Choi Beomgyu, riding a body pillow on the ground with only his underpants on. That didn't go to plan because he bumped head-first into the fridge and fell inside.</p><p><br/>Who needs a K-drama when you've got a whole ass group of crackheads?</p><p><br/>Soobin was cackling hysterically that it seemed concerning, but he fell from his chair and came tumbling to the kitchen, somehow freeing Beomgyu with his bare feet.<br/>But when he finally recovered from his laughing fit, he suddenly came to a realization regarding the box.</p><p><br/>The box.</p><p><br/>Oh fuck.</p><p><br/>He checked his pockets all over but to a lost cause. Panicking, he searched all over the house. Fortunately, Taehyun was going to donate gifts soon, so he should be out of the house in around 3 minutes later.</p><p><br/>A loud, overly exaggerated gasp that was clearly Yeonjun's could be heard.</p><p><br/>"YOU NEVER SAID THAT YOUR SURPRISE WAS A PROPOSAL?!"<br/>"Shush!"<br/>"Shush!"<br/>"Shush!"<br/>"Literally hyung, shut your pie hole up."</p><p><br/>The three of them shushed him, thank goodness Taehyun didn't hear.</p><p><br/>"But it's so pretty though!"</p><p><br/>The youngest squealed, inspecting the piece of jewellery in excitement.</p><p><br/>The leader rolled his eyes, "Of course it's pretty, Ning. I was the one who picked it, after all."</p><p><br/>"Nah, you've got pretty bad taste, hyung."</p><p><br/>"Shut up, Beomgyu."</p><p><br/>"Anyways, so when?" Yeonjun's eyes gleamed with curiosity.</p><p><br/>The latter blushed, a bright shade of red matching Santa's hat blooming on his face.</p><p><br/>"Christmas dinner. And if it goes well, I kind of wanna kiss him under the mistletoe, too. You know, like in those romantic movies you make us watch."</p><p><br/>Yeonjun slapped his shoulder and the others giggled in anticipation, already planning out what is to happen.</p><p><br/>The four then, casually hung around until it was dawn.</p><p><br/>"I'm home!~"</p><p><br/>Kai and Beomgyu immediately ran forward to take a look at the food. Their mouths watered at the sight of perfectly cooked japchae, and even more at the sight of their favorite cheese glazed tteokbokki. It was odd, eating tteokbokki during Christmas, but hey, it's good.</p><p><br/>The second maknae rolled his eyes and jumped into Soobin's arms, after he made sure to keep the ring in check first.</p><p><br/>"Aight! Enough of that lovey dovey shit, presents!~"</p><p><br/>The two chuckled at Beomgyu's declaration, but obliged anyways.</p><p><br/>"This one's for... Beomgyu from Hueningie!"</p><p><br/>The said boy opened the gift and nearly fainted. Inside, was...</p><p><br/>"ALRIGHT! My turn 😊"</p><p><br/>"Ah, Tyun! What did you get me?~" Yeonjun singsonged.</p><p>He squealed and danced to the chicken song - in which Soobin felt second-handed embarrassment for - whilst yelling "I SEE THAT I'M ICY!"</p><p><br/>Yes, inside lay ITZY's mini album; IT'Z ICY.</p><p><br/>The five passed gift around and the sweet aroma full of joyous laughter was all Christmas really was. The loving, joyful relationship with your friends and family, the sweet feeling of home.<br/>It was soon Soobin's turn, so he kneeled on one knee, taking out the velvet box and waited for his lover to turn his way.</p><p><br/>And when he did, a loud gasp was heard.</p><p><br/>His eyebrows were furrowed and his hand was clenching his mouth.</p><p><br/>"Taehyun-ah, I've loved you for a very long time, we were happy, no, we are happy. I couldn't imagine a world without you even if I tried. You complete me in such perfect ways, like as if we were made for each other.", the boy trembled, "I'm not much of a cliche boyfriend, so I don't really have much to say. But, the way your eyes brighten up whenever you see things that fascinate you - including me of course - and how you cling onto my arms is endearing. I've decided that, I want to spend my whole life with you, connected by love, and spend every millisecond with you. So, Taehyun, will you merry me?"<br/>In the background, even though crying, Beomgyu managed to chuckle out, "Nice pun."</p><p><br/>"Oh my goodness, Binie. You don't even have to ask. Heck, I'd even accept you even if you proposed to me in the bathroom with 6 words, but yes! I will!"<br/>He jumped onto his now fiance, tears were dripping down from both of their faces; happy tears.<br/>"I'll grant that wish for you, Soobin hyung!"</p><p><br/>Hueningkai excitedly grabbed the mistletoe and hung it between the two lovers.</p><p><br/>Taehyun grabbed his soft, squishy cheeks and kissed him, which was quickly reciprocated. Cheers were heard as well as fake gags, but in the end, it was beautiful.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"I love you, Choi Soobin."</p><p><br/>"I love you too, Kang Taehyun."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1 year later, a new Choi was added into the Choi Line.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hr3weqdorvk3m4cjwmrirjecfmni3rcwejlr this was so bad and short agh!<br/>also heres my twt teehee: @taegyubcusyes<br/>by the way, beomgyu's gift is to be revealed in one of my future fics :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>